Hubo una vez un pequeño lemuriano pelirrojo
by Ciann
Summary: ...Al que Mu no dejó asistir ese año a la celebración de Navidad. Shiryu x Kiki


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Shota. CRACK.

Pareja/Personajes: Shiryu de Dragón x Kiki

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Hace un par de años participé en el Santa Secreto del Foro Pegasus Fantasy & este delirio salió de la diversidad de cosas que me pidieron.

Yo nunca recibí regalo, peeero supongo que es porque mi petición de Aioros & Aioria desnudos era muy difícil ;-; (Tampoco recuerdo exactamente qué es lo que pedí, pero seguro era algo complicado de conseguir).

Hoy lo recuperé de los oscuros confines cavernosos de mi pc, dedicado para mi estimadísima Gadya, porque para ella lo escribí.

* * *

Hubo una vez un pequeño lemuriano pelirrojo…

Hubo una Navidad en que el maestro Mu no le permitió bajar a la celebración navideña en el primer piso de la mansión Kido, para ello el primer santo de oro cerró todas las posibles salidas con un candado de cosmo y bloqueó su teletransportación con una restricción mental.

Kiki refunfuñó algo acerca de un régimen totalitario del terror, pero aún así subió escaleras arriba, se metió en su pijama de piecitos de los Power Rangers y en la pequeña cama dentro del cuarto designado para él. Tal vez después, cuando el maestro se pusiera un poquitín borracho, lo dejaría bajar. Tras girar en las sábanas y sobre sí mismo un par de veces, por bastante rato, con ese pensamiento rodándole en la cabeza, terminó quedándose dormido.

A eso de las dos de la madrugada despertó sobresaltado a causa de un suave golpecito en la ventana, por lo que sentándose en la cama miró prontamente a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con un hombrecito apoyado contra el cristal. El susodicho, vestido con llamativos ropajes verdes, le sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras le indicaba que se acercara.

Kiki pegó un salto y gateó hasta el ventanal de la habitación, para abrirla de par en par sin siquiera ponerse a pensar. El deseo de averiguar que haría una criatura mística y mágica buscándolo la madrugada navideña le causaba muchísima curiosidad. El brillo presente en sus ojos.

El duendecillo (El doble de bajito que él), estiró la mano izquierda, pues con la otra se agarraba del marco de madera, hasta nuestro carismático pelirrojo. Lo tomó de la diestra con suavidad y comenzó a tirarlo despacito hasta sacarlo, volando, del calientito cuarto de la mansión.

-¡WOW!-soltó Kiki, parpadeando sin creérselo-Esto se siente mejor que desaparecer de la ducha y aparecer en el excusado en caso de emergencias.

El misterioso ser le sonrío volteándose un poquito para mirarlo. Entonces, ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó con la explicación del por qué tan repentino asalto navideño a un menor de edad a las dos de la madrugada.

Al parecer años de consumir en exceso considerables cantidades de dulces, provocó que Santa Claus desarrollara una incipiente diabetes (Kiki pensó lo increíble que era que ni siquiera los seres mágicos se salvaran de esos problemillas mortales. Mejor a la próxima de verdad ponerle atención a los parloteos eternos de Mu. A lo próxima de la próxima sí, pero prestaría atención tarde o temprano). El viejecillo de barba blanca, sin embargo, y a mitad de camino, se había dado cuenta del olvido de sus medicamentos en casa, viéndose así incapacitado para continuar con su viaje hasta poder recuperarlos.

Kiki asintió decidido, mirando de reojo la mansión que hacía rato que habían dejado totalmente atrás. El maestro en verdad se había pasado esta vez, sellando de esa manera sus poderes. Escaneándolo hora tras hora. Aunque… Ya que acababa de salir volando, literalmente, por la ventana, se preguntó qué cara estaría poniendo el pobre. En casos como estos era mejor escapar.

-Entonces, ¿qué tengo qué hacer?-inquirió el muchacho, con la voz de alguien que sabe que le encomendaran una tarea de proporciones épicas. O al menos una a la altura del sentido de aventura de un niño de doce años.

El duendecillo volvió a sonreírle, mirando hacia adelante hasta un trineo de color rojo que flotaba en el cielo. Lo apuntó con el dedo, como si no fuese un panorama poco común.

-Santa está demorando el doble de lo estimado en volver-soltó el ser místico, montando al pelirrojo en el trineo rápidamente mientras le ponía un gorro rojo que apareció en su mano con un chasquido mágico de dedos-Sin embargo, aunque la mayoría de los presentes navideños está entregado, necesitamos que te encargues de uno especialmente importante.

El hombrecito hablaba a la velocidad de la luz. Al mismo tiempo le bajaba al lemuriano el gorrito navideño hasta las orejas y envolvía su cuello en una bufanda color burdeo.

-¡Tú eres el único que puede salvar la Navidad de este año!-agregó, mientras le alcanzaba a Kiki, instalado en su totalidad en el transporte mágico, las riendas de los renos quiénes parecían más entretenidos en sus propios asuntos que en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Kiki suspiró, poniendo cara de concentración mientras tomaba firmemente las cuerdas, frunciendo un poquitín el ceño y tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Entonces las alzó más arriba de su cabeza, azotándolas rápidamente contra la parte delante del trineo, pero… No sucedió nada de nada. Ni siquiera se les movió un pelo a los animalitos navideños, ni al pequeño pelirrojo lemuriano. Los renos continuaban tan inmersos en su conversación que en obedecerle a él.

El duendecillo negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, para acercarse al que parecía más serio (De hecho, hasta parecía estar poniéndoles un poco más de atención que el resto), dándole una sonora nalgada y provocando así que todos, en una reacción en cadena increíble, comenzaran a andar tirando del trineo con la misma rapidez con la que avanzaban.

Kiki se tensó un poco con la tirantez de las riendas, pero luego de un par de segundos se dio cuenta que no era realmente necesario, pues los renos parecían marchar por su cuenta, como si supieran exactamente a dónde tenían que ir. Las soltó entonces, para pegar media vuelta, pegándose a la parte posterior de su suerte de vehículo y miró hacia atrás, al hombrecito de verde que lo despedía con una mano.

-Pero… ¡No sé qué tengo que hacer! ¡Ni siquiera sé a dónde voy!

-¡Lo sabrás!-respondió el duendecillo, ayudándose de sus manos para aumentar el volumen de su voz-¡Te aseguro que lo sabrás!

El pelirrojo suspiró, mirando como, poco a poco, su improvisado amigo se hacía más chiquito, hasta que no era más que un puntito en el horizonte. Se volteó una vez más y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento.

Se entretuvo un rato mirando el paisaje, maravillándose con el cielo nocturno cuyas estrellas parecían pintadas a mano por los dioses, pero a medida que, suponía, se acercaban a su destino, el clima parecía empeorar un poquito, por lo que abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza, mientras tiritaba a causa del frío, consideró cada una de las posibilidades en su sumamente importante misión navideña. Se preguntó qué clase de persona sería el niño (O la niña, nunca se sabe) a quién tenía que entregarle tan importante regalo, por lo que dejándose invadir poco a poco por la curiosidad, se propuso preguntarle a uno de los renos.

Los animales, por su parte, parecían entretenidos en surcar el cielo hacia un destino que sólo ellos conocían, pues no se permitían ni un segundo de duda en el rumbo y avanzaban a una velocidad verdaderamente impresionante. Al poco rato de observarlos se percató en que uno de ellos, el mismo al que el duendecillo le había dado la nalgada para hacerles partir, lo miraba de cuando en cuando, de reojo y como si quisiera asegurarse de su estado.

Kiki se pegó entonces a la parte delantera del trineo, mirando al reno con curiosidad.

-Hola-saludó, con una sonrisa-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El aludido pareció sobresaltarse con la pregunta, pero aún así no cambió la seriedad de su rostro. Al contrario, pareció pensarse la respuesta un poco, porque sólo después de un rato se decidió a contestar.

-Chispitas-con una voz ronca de esas que hacen tiritar hasta a las rocas.

-Chispitas-Kiki parpadeó, para luego acercarse un poquitín más-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Tú lo sabes?

-China. Casi estamos allí.

-A China-murmuró, pensativo-¿A China?

El pelirrojo pegó un nuevo salto y miró a su alrededor con rapidez, percatándose en que tal como había mencionado el reno, hacía bastante que habían dejado cielo japonés.

Con razón las estrellas se veían de esa manera tan distinta, reconoció después de un rato, pero no dejo que eso le desanimara y de inmediato volvió a sentir como su entusiasmo característico lo invadía de pronto. Se aventuró a continuar con su interrogatorio.

-¡Genial! ¿A quién tenemos que ir a visitar entonces? ¿A un niño acróbata chino o algo así?

-A un tal Shiryu de Dragón.

Kiki se detuvo en seco, de hecho la verborrea de preguntas que amenazaba con salir a la velocidad de la luz de su boca cesó de golpe a causa de esa revelación bastante… Umm, interesante.

-¿A Shiryu?-sintió que se sonrojaba como un tomate, hasta le pareció que el bombeo de su corazón aumentaba, por lo que tuvo que bajarse el gorro hasta las orejas para ocultar su bochorno repentino.

Lo que sucedía era que hacía rato que había descubierto la manera en que se ponía con la mera mención del joven. Los resultados eran siempre los mismos: Terminaba sudando, sonrojado desde la punta de los pies hasta su rojo cabello, completamente incapaz de articular pensamiento coherente y con unos revoltijos en el estomago que en varias ocasiones le causaron vomito a causa de los nervios.

Es decir, en resumidas cuentas, nuestro carismático pelirrojo estaba experimentando los síntomas del primer enamoramiento.

El problema era que, por supuesto… Él no lo sabía.

Aries podía ser un excelente maestro, pero se tomaba ciertas libertades literarias cuando se trataba de explicarle a un muchachito en pleno desarrollo, con las hormonas totalmente descontroladas hasta decir basta, que sus síntomas por el de bronce no eran, como creía él, una especie de resfriado exótico que tarde o temprano se pasaría. Aldebarán, por su parte, había intentado varias veces tener la charla de los abejorros con los pajaritos, pero como el pequeño lemuriano siempre se esperaba un regaño, hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer: Escapar.

Lo que pasaría a continuación, sin embargo, sería el preludio de una semana completa en la que el primer guardián zodiacal sería prácticamente acosado por las preguntas de un preadolescente curioso.

Ah, pero eso es para otro relato, continuemos con el presente que es en realidad el que nos convoca.

Kiki se congeló en ese instante, intentando regularizar su respiración. Al mismo tiempo trataba de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón, pero más allá de lograrlo sólo conseguía que ese golpeteo en el pecho empeorara. A pesar de ello, como que no quiere la cosa, miró para todas partes y optó por acercarse nuevamente al reno cuyas respuestas a sus preguntas eran la consumación de todos sus temores.

Fue la primera vez en que Kiki se preguntó si no estaría soñando, por lo que hizo lo primero que haría una persona que sabe que puede estarlo haciendo… Se pellizcó. Se pellizcó nuevamente al darse cuenta de que el doloroso primer pellizco no había dado con el efecto esperado de despertarlo. Se pellizcó una tercera vez sólo por si las dudas, pero tampoco resultó.

Lo que significaría que: ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡No estaba soñando! Ni siquiera algo remotamente parecido, pues los malestares se sentían demasiado reales como para ser productos de un simple sueño, pesadilla o alucinación.

Luego miró hacia el horizonte, dándose cuenta cómo el campo visual que se abría paso entre los renos daba como resultado el pintoresco paisaje de la cascada de Rozan.

Kiki tragó saliva ruidosamente, pues casi de inmediato el trineo comenzó a disminuir la velocidad al acercarse a una casita que reconoció como la de Shiryu, la cual contaba con una chimenea aún más pequeña de la cual salía un suave, casi imperceptible, hilito de humo.

Los renos chocaron los cascos de sus patas y empezaron a bajar en picada a una velocidad tan increíble que Kiki tuvo que agarrarse con ambas manos el gorrito rojo para impedir que este saliese volando por los aires. El trineo entonces se detuvo en seco, dejándolos suspendidos en el aire, pero pronto, con un movimiento mágico, comenzó a avanzar nuevamente con cierto andar elegante hasta posarse, sin tocarlo, en el tejado de la casa.

Kiki miró para una parte, por allí, por acá, pero no supo nunca si era necesario que se moviese o simplemente permanecer hecho una piedra hasta mimetizarse con el paisaje. Es que, para ser sinceros, no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir.

-Entonces… ¿En dónde está el regalo?

Los renos hacía rato habían vuelto a preocuparse de sus propios asuntos, mirando sus patas o simplemente charlando entre ellos, por lo que en cuanto escucharon la pregunta del pelirrojo lo miraron casi al mismo tiempo, parpadearon desconcertados y… Comenzaron a reírse. ¡Los desgraciados se burlaban de él!

Chispitas, sin embargo, pareció compadecerse un tanto y apenas movió la cabeza un poco para indicarle un saquito en el suelo. Como si hubiese aparecido allí de pronto, pues hacía un rato nuestro pequeño protagonista no había reparado en su cómoda presencia en el piso.

-El regalo aparecerá en ese saco, tarde o temprano. En el momento preciso-comentó el reno, mirándolo de reojo.

El lemuriano asintió, poniendo la mirada que ponía cada vez que lo mandaban a acarrear algo importante. Tomó el saco con una mano y pegó tal salto que salió del trineo en un tris, plantando sus pies en la techumbre de madera. Entonces, ajustándose el gorrito una vez más, partió raudamente hacia la chimenea, con la clara intención de cumplir con su misión sin importar las mariposas que habían comenzado a revolotearle en el estomago.

Claro que de pronto se vio a si mismo pidiendo que este tipo de misiones, sin importar sus magnitudes épicas, viniesen con manuales técnicos o cosas de ese tipo, porque pues: ¿Cómo demonios se supone que pasaría por una chimenea así de delgada?

En serio. Él era pequeño, pero estaba seguro que ni aún así le pudiese entrar siquiera una mano por dicha parte de la casa. Se preguntó cómo sería que lo hacía Santa, año tras año, con lo gordo que estaba, así que pensando que quizá era cosa de un golpe de suerte o una magia navideña espontánea, estiró una pierna para tratar de meterla. Sin embargo el zapato pareció no entrar pero ni por casualidad, de hecho la suela resbaló graciosamente por la superficie congelada de la chimenea.

Los renos lo miraron un momento en silencio, para estallar al siguiente en sonoras carcajadas.

Kiki, por su parte, les dirigió una fulminante mirada frunciendo el ceño. El problema es que como era pequeño, sumándosele su rostro aniñado, no era demasiado intimidante. Al menos no como el señor Mu, por ejemplo, que a pesar de tener el cabello de color rosado era cosa de que arrugara las inexistentes cejas un poco para empezar a correr.

Se dio media vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria, bajando rápidamente el pie de la chimenea. Si no podía entrar por dónde se suponía entraba Santa, lo haría como solían hacerlo los lemurianos con misiones importantes (O los asaltantes, si te quieres poner un poco literal). Se echo el saco al hombro y continuó avanzando dispuesto a terminar con su encomienda cuando, de pronto, plantó un pie de manera excesivamente pesada en una parte del tejado demasiado débil.

Se escuchó entonces el molesto ruido de algo rompiéndose. Se detuvo allí, moviéndose un poquito, dispuesto a sacar el pie de dónde sea que lo había metido, cuando se percató de que este estaba prácticamente hundido.

¿Hundido?

Lo movió otro poco, pero de inmediato provocó más crujidos innecesariamente molestos, así que para cuando nuestro protagonista pelirrojo trató de darse cuenta de la situación, lo siguiente que supo es que de pronto, sin siquiera darle tiempo a usar la tele transportación, toda la techumbre cedía de golpe para provocar que su pie, así como el resto de su cuerpo (Gracias gravedad, por eso mismo nunca le había gustado demasiado) cayera estrepitosamente hacia abajo, hacia el interior de la casa en dónde estaba cierto dragón que causaba cosas raras en su psiquis, hacia…

La verdad no supo con exactitud en dónde cayó, estaba demasiado oscuro como para darse cuenta, pero en el preciso momento en que su cuerpo hacia contacto con, lo que suponía, era el duro piso, sintió algo suave amortiguar su caída, hasta le pareció que rebotaba un poco. A esa sensación se le sumó un sonoro: ¡Ouch!

La sombra, al distinguir ciertos cabellos rojos entre tanta oscuridad, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo con una mano casi por inercia, mientras que con la otra encendía la luz de la lámpara más cercana.

Lo siguiente ocurrió así como en cámara lenta, pero peor, de hecho Kiki no supo si de pronto se le había olvidado hasta cómo era correcto respirar, porque cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de dragón pareció recién lograr volver en sí.

-¿Kiki?

Ah sí, suponía que era un poco raro para cualquiera (Esto sin importar que seas un santo) despertar a medianoche con un niño lemuriano encima de ti que, para variar, parece que se ha caído del cielo o, en este caso, del tejado.

-Umm, sí-intentó sonreír el pelirrojo-Ya sé lo que te estarás preguntando, pero no te preguntes más porque…

Shiryu se permitió parpadear ante la pausa para crear suspenso, después alzó una ceja.

-¿Sí?

-Lo que pasa es que… ¡Soy el remplazo de Santa!

-Ajá.

-Es… Es en serio.

-Ajá.

Shiryu simplemente decía _ajá _porque, para ser sinceros, no sabía qué opinión dar ante una situación de ese tipo, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza sin creérselo aún.

-¡Y mi misión súper secreta es entregarte tu regalo!

No. No era súper secreta, porque el duendecillo mágico en ningún momento le había dicho que lo era, pero aún así, para ponerle un poco de drama a la situación, había agregado ese detallito. Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, porque casi de inmediato saltó hacia el saco que aún sostenía en una mano. Shiryu tampoco pareció querer continuar "opinando" acerca de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hubo una pausa mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a indagar en la bolsa blanca, en el intento de encontrar el prometido regalo que, según le habían dicho, iba aparecer allí tarde o temprano. O bien, se dijo a sí mismo al no encontrarlo, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Entonces… Esperó. Esperó sosteniendo el saco en sus manos, inmerso en un punto imaginario, mientras aguardaba que un regalo apareciera allí de repente.

El problema es que no apareció, pero ni por si acaso.

Shiryu parpadeó. Se arregló un poco el cabello despeinado a causa del susto y el sobresalto nocturno, para después de mirar con la misma intensidad que el lemuriano la bolsa blanca vacía, volverse para otra parte, como la pared más cercana por ejemplo.

El silencio pareció envolverlos dramáticamente, de tal manera que Kiki sólo necesitó de que dragón tosiera para entrar en un colapso nervioso al declarar casi de inmediato algo como:

-¡No está!

No. No estaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿No que el reno le había dicho que iba a aparecer allí cuando llegara el momento idóneo?

Fue en ese momento que el sistema nervioso de nuestro aventurero protagonista terminó de colapsar, pues abrió el saco en toda su extensión para meter su pelirroja cabeza en el interior, como si con ello encontrara o viese algo que no había visto con anterioridad. Fue tanta su desesperación que de pronto se encontró a si mismo dentro de la enorme bolsa blanca, escarbando como si se encontrara en una cueva de la que trataba de salir.

Al poco rato, rindiéndose del todo, se sacó con brusquedad la bolsa de la cabeza, provocando que unos cuantos pelos rebeldes se le pararan, para volverse a Shiryu con tal cara de decepción que ablandaría el corazón más oscuro, incluso los corazones inexistentes de los objetos inanimados.

Shiryu volvió a parpadear, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un carmín suave. Entonces, tosiendo nuevamente, miró para otra parte una vez más y sonrió. E inmediatamente, la sonrisa se volvió una risita ligera que luego se convirtió en una carcajada.

Kiki, sin saber porque, también pareció contagiarse de esta, pues lo siguió en una sonora risotada momentos después y para cuando quiso percatarse, los dos prácticamente se retorcían a causa del repentino estallido de risas.

Al detenerse, claro, dragón sonrió una vez más para acariciar con suavidad los rojos cabellos de un lemuriano sonrojado quién le devolvió la sonrisa.

-A mí me parece que está aquí.

Kiki parpadeó entonces, un tanto desconcertado, ladeando la cabeza para luego preguntar…

-¿Qué?

Shiryu le apuntó el cuello, por lo que el pelirrojo bajó la vista para encontrarse a si mismo vestido con un traje de color rojo, típico navideño, con una enorme cinta del mismo color atada en su cuello.

Él mismo, así como estaba, parecía un regalo.

Entonces, sin proponérselo, sonrió. Lo siguiente que sucedió es para una historia un poco más larga, con un rating y un horario para mayores.

…

Al exterior, por una ventana suficientemente distante para que su presencia pasara desapercibida, un hombre vestido de color verde, con una barba notoriamente postiza, se la acariciaba con regocijo.

-Jo. Jo. Jo, pero que buenísimas ideas tengo.

-Es la última vez que te hago caso cuando digas que tienes una buena idea.

Saga se ajustó los cachitos de reno mientras suspiraba amargamente. Sin duda la escena al interior era enternecedora, pero no podía dejar pasar que el pequeño era un menor de edad, por los dioses. Así que miró para otra parte.

-Es porque me quieres, tontito-contestó Aioros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No sé cómo me convences de hacer esto año tras año.

-Calla, Chispitas. Aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer. ¿Quién sigue en la lista?

Saga suspiró, sacando un enorme y extenso pergamino con peticiones navideñas de todo tipo.

-Umm… Un tal Eo de Scylla pidió a un tal Baian de Hipocampo amarrado desnudo en su pilar para la mañana de Navidad.

-¡Entonces tenemos que cumplirle el deseo al muchacho!

-En serio. Es la última vez que me convences de hacer esto.

Aioros le guiñó un ojo. Géminis simplemente suspiró. A pesar de ello el carismático centauro le dio una entusiasta y sonora nalgada, provocando un potente sonrojo en la cara del tercer custodio.

-¡A trabajar Chispitas!

La siguiente Navidad amarraría al siempre inquieto arquero… A su cama de ser necesario.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, pequeños pelirrojos & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
